all i care about is this baby
by Jaz-Felicity Rocks
Summary: Lynette and eddie, written after sneak peek season 6


'**All I care about is this baby'**

'I've found some aspirin, will that help' Eddie says as he rushes into the room

Lynette is sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa moaning

'This isn't a headache…..theses are contractions….I need you to take me to a hospital' she begs breathlessly

'No I cant…you'll tell someone about me' Eddie says with angst

'Eddie I swear to god, I don't care about you right now, all I care about is this baby…..please, aright Eddie you have to help me' Lynette cries as another contraction rips through her body

'No Mrs Scavo I cant, I…I just cant….here take these' he says as he throws her the aspirin.

Earlier that day;-

_Lynette had called over to Eddies to give him the bad news about his mother, that she'd over heard at the police station. But when she arrived at Eddies it was Lynette who would be the receiver of some shocking news._

_Eddie wished that Lynette hadn't come over at that time. He liked Lynette and was grateful for all her help over the last few months, she understood him and had given him more of a family in that short time than he had had his whole life. But things were different now, she knew the truth, the ugly shocking terrifying truth about Edie, the one truth he wanted no one to find out and this had thrown him into a panic. Locking up all the doors and windows of his home Eddie could feel the all to familiar bubbles of panic and anger rising. Did he want to hurt Lynette no…..but what choice did he have._

_In those first few terrifying seconds, fear had paralysed Lynette as she began to unearth the shocking secrets of the troubled boy she had been looking after. Eddie had told her to sit quietly on the sofa whilst he figured out what to do. Just like with Eddie a familiar discomfort began to twinge inside of Lynette. She had been feeling groggy since the previous night, with little niggles here and their but she had put it all down to the stress of the Irina situation her son had found himself tangled up in. But now as her waters broke Lynette knew all to well what that familiar feeling had been. Here now sitting in a pool of amniotic fluid Lynette's stress levels were about to hit the roof._

Lynette had now been trapped at Eddies for four hours, her contractions were starting to come thick and fast, pain and panic were starting to take over as she moaned and groaned loudly through each one. Eddie was panicked, he didn't know what to do, he had not been prepared for this. It wasn't like all the other times when someone had crossed the line and he consequently crossed them off. This was different he couldn't bring himself to hurt Lynette, this new feeling alone had panicked him. He needed to help her, but how? How could he help when he needed her gone? He couldn't think, Lynette was groaning all he needed was some peace.

'I'll get you some water' he rushed off again

'Arrrrgh god' she moaned

She had lost all perspective of the danger that she was in, the pain was so intense all she wanted was for it to be over, all she could think about was her baby

'Eddie this is wrong….ummmmmm…please you have to help me' she winced

'I…I…want to' he gazed at her for a while in silence, he wanted to help her, he really did, but how could he now she knew the truth

'Then take me to a hospitalllll ooooooo' Lynette groaned as another contraction ripped its way through her stomach

'You know I cant do that…'

'Yes you can Eddie….please' she gasped

'No no, listen it will be ok, well be ok' he said as he put his arm around her dismissing that inevitable fact that Lynette was about to have a baby

'No no no we wont, help e please…' Lynette was panicked, she was crying it was all becoming to much, this baby was well on its way and she was all alone.

Meanwhile back at the Scavo's;-

Tom and the twins had returned from their game of pool, Preston had opened up to them about his feelings for Irina, the guilt he felt and the fear at the police station. Tom was just about to make dinner when he realised Lynette was home.

'Lynette?' he called

Parker came down with some dirty dishes and put them in the sink

'Hey bud, have you seen your mom?' Tom asked

'Erm nope, she hasn't been home since you guys went to the police station, sorry Dad' he replied as he rushed back to his room

'Humn that's weird…where could she be' Tom pondered

'Wasn't Eddie moving home today? Maybe she's called to check on him' Porter called from the sofa

'yeh your probably right, ah well I'll get dinner started Im sure she'll be home soon, how about I rustle up my spag bol?' Tom said

'Sounds good' smiled Preston

Back at Eddies

Eddie was shuffling around the room nervously as he bit his nails. Lynette meanwhile was now in transition, the labour had progressed much faster than her others, her contractions were very intense, she could feel extreme pressure building as her contractions came one after the other. She couldn't focus, she was loosing her composure, she needed help, her moans got louder and louder as one by one the contractions hit.

'Will you keep it down the neighbours will hear' Eddie ranted

Lynette ignored him and continued to moan her way through the contraction

'Hey did you not hear me' Eddie shouted as he angrily made his way over to Lynette, but as he reached her he stopped. She was sweating and weak, wracked with pain, the state of her had un-nerved him

'Enough is enough….I need a hospital now' she said in a raw tone and more pain came over her she broke down 'pleeeeassseeee arrrrrrgh!'

Lynette had lost it, Eddie just stared at her as he began to shake.

Scavo Household

'Its almost 7 where is you mom?' he motioned to Porter

'You know Mom she'll be trying to save the day and persuade Eddie to come back and live here, I don't know why se wastes her time on him' he scoffed

'I don't know its getting late, she'll be exhausted its been quite a day, im gona swing by and see if I can help, you watch your sister ok…' Tom said looking slightly worried, he knew Lynette wanted to help but she was 81/2 months pregnant and she hadn't been herself for the past few days, Tom didn't want her over doing it.

Back at Eddies

Lynette was now standing hunched over the mantle, she was digging her nails in so hard she was sure she would leave an impression. Eddie was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, he was shaking as he rocked back and forth trying to come up with a plan. He was never very good with women and he didn't know what to do, he felt trapped, he had to get out, just then he heard a call from the door.

'Lynette' Tom called

'To..' Lynette went to shout but just as she did Edie raced off the sofa and grabbed her by the mouth, she tried to scream but nothing came out.

'Honey are you here?' he call finding it strange that all the blinds, doors and windows were locked up yet his wife's car was on the sidewalk.

Pain forcefully drove its way through Lynette's insides as she found it hard to keep her balance, unable to take her weight Eddie dragged her to the floor.

'Shhsssss, shssssss I got you' Eddie whispered

Lynette was shaking, Eddie could feel Lynette's terrified breaths on his hands.

After a while Tom gave up and made his way back to the car, he guessed they must have taken a walk or something.

Lynette just sat in Eddies arms and wailed muffled desperate cries against his hand she was loosing hope.

Suddenly Lynette felt a strong urge that caused her body to jolt.

'Arrrrrrrgh!' she cried

'Please Mrs Scavo you have to be quiet now' Edie said in a shaky voice

'Now I cant remove my hand if your going to scream like that can I?…..you understand right?….I don't want to do it but I have to, I have no choice, they asked for it those girls, they laughed at me and poked fun at me, and that's not right….its not fair…..I didn't want to kill them, but they deserved it, they asked for it' Eddied said desperately as he help a sobbing Lynette in his arms with his hand firmly over her mouth.

'Then I heard the police man say they'd find him, the monster that did these things, but im not a monster, I I couldn't let them find me and lock me away so I decided to leave, but then you came, you came….WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME!' he was now loosing it, his whole body was shaking as he got more and more wound up.

'So you see you have to stay here with me and protect me, look after me….can you do that?' he asked Lynette without moving his hand.

Suddenly she let out a huge moan as her whole body contracted, jerking Edie in the process

'ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH….UMMMMMMMM!'

'Ww...wwhats happening?…shsssss please shsssss' Edie said in panic

'Arrrghhh! Its coming….' Lynette panted 'The baby's coming now…., argh!' she gasped.

Scavo Household

'Its almost 10 now, where on earth can your Mom be?' Tom said as he peered out of the window

'Why don't you try calling her cell, she's probably got chatting and lost track of time?' Porter replied brushing off his Dads worry

'Vie tried she's not picking up, its just not like her to take off and not let us know whets going on, I called at Eddies and there was no one their…to be honest imp a little worried' Tom said frowning

'Worried? Ha… about Mom?' Porter asked

'Yeh' Tom nodded

'Ha are we talking about the same Mom here, this is the woman who hurled an egg at McKluskys head haha, you worry too much, mom can take care of herself' Preston laughed

'Boys she's 81/2 months pregnant anything could have happened to her, no she wouldn't just disappear like this…something's going on..' Tom said slightly upset as he and the twins all began to look worried

Eddies House

'ooooooooo God AH! I think I can feel the head…..ooooooo its coming' Lynette said panick etched in her voice

Eddie was standing at a distance in the corner of the room shaking, what had he done?

'EDDIE…Eddie I need to get to a hospital NOWWWWW!' She begged in a raw exhausted tone

Eddie just stood still, unable to move

Lynette began to lifet her dress, remove her underwear and feel between her legs, and sure enough her babys head was beginning to emerge. It suddenly dawned on Lynette that this was happening, her baby was coming now. Fear clouded her mind, what if there was complications, how would she manage to give birth alone, why had no one found her? What if there was something wrong with the baby? A million and one questions ran through her mind in that minute until another gripping contraction hurled her back to reality, the pressure was immense and she knew she had to push.

'Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm' she pushed

'Oh my God! What are you doing? Whats happening? MRS SCAVO…' Eddie panicked as he saw Lynette straining with her dress hitched between her legs

'No no..no no no you cant do this hear…I erm I have to go' Eddie flustered

'What NO!…..ummmmmm Eddie wait…I ooooooo I need you here, the baby is …..coming…ARRRGH' Lynette cried

Lynette took some short gaspy breaths as she realised she was going to have to ask for his help.

'What can I do?' Eddie reluctantly asked

'Call an ambulanceeeeeeeeee, pleeeeeeaase' She begged as she tried to resist the urge to push, but she couldn't this baby was coming now.

Eddie glanced over at Lynette, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

'oooo I can see something…..oh I think it's the head' he panicked

Lynette was ignoring him and pushing with al her might, the pain was unbearable, as the pressure increased Lynettes moans became louder and louder.

Eddie came closer as he sat beside Lynette and put his hand over her mouth.

'Shhhs shssss you cant scream like that I told you shhhhhssss' he said as he tightened his grip

Lynettes bit down onto Eddies hand, the baby was crowning now and the burning sensation between her legs was too much for her to bear, she knew she was almost their. Eddie didn't argue with her.

Lynette had lost all control she had no idea what was going on anymore, she was weak now and was strongly relying on the feeling for her pushing. Althought she had had 4 babies in the past Lynette had always taken the birth coaching frogranted finding it annoying at times, but right here, right now she longed for nothing more than a little help and advice. Her forehead was sweaty and her veins were bulging out so much Eddie thought they may pop at any second, he coudnt do anything but stare at the horrifying scene in front of him.

Lynette let out a gasp as the babies head emerged in a big pool of blood, she rolled her head back onto the sofa exhausted. She took a few deep breaths to try and regain some composure.

'Eddie please I need a doctor' she said barely in a whisper

Eddie just sat staring at her, shaking.

Lynette resided herself to that fact that he was not going to help so she took another deep breath and pushed again, and again and again, Finally with one giant moan Lynette pulled he baby out and brought her to her chest. The baby was covered in blood. Eddie just starred as more and more blood seeped onto the living room floor, but no cry. Lynette desperately rubbed the babies back, taking off her cardi to wrap around her daughter. She put her finger into her babies mouth to try and clear it, but still no cry.

'No no no no come on sweetie, cry…..come on honey cy for mama' Lynette said desperately, between short panicked breathes

Eddie starred on with wide eyes.

Lynette looked eddie straight in the eye, panick written all over her pale exhausted face.

'Eddie do something, help me' she sobbed

Lynette rocked her baby in her arms as she waled, silent, cold lifeless.

It was all too much as Eddie stood up and went tograb his rucksack.

'I… gotta go….sorry' he mumbled as he shook his head

'NO, no you cant just leave me here' she cried

Eddie turned and took one last look at her. She was sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the couch, her legs were spread with a slow yet aggressive pool of red blood growing between them. Her face was white with big black circles under her bright red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She looked like she had aged 10 years in just a few short hours. Her hair was messy and her body weak and she held a tiny baby in her shaking arms. She looked broken.

Eddie looked her in the eye with his shaking body and quivering lip.

'Im sorry' he whispered as he made his way out of the door.

Lynette glanced her eyes down as she sobbed, rocking the lifeless body back and forth.

After a few minutes Lynette was surprised and relieved to see police and paramedics burst through the door, the lights were bright and the sirens noisy. Causing her to squint. For a brief moment the police man stopped dead at the sight in front of him. Slowly he walked over to Lynette and gently put a hand on her shoulder

'Your ok now marm….. We've got you' he said as his grip was firm and safe.

The paramedics followed closely behind.

'What have we hear' he said softly trying to keep the situation calm 'Can I take a look' he asked softly motioning his hands closer to the baby.

Lynette's hands were shaking she was holding the baby so tightly, she felt like her body was frozen.

'Marm Im going take the baby now ok, just nice and slowly' the paramedic instructed

Lynette slowly loosened her grip

'Look after her keep her warm' she said softly

Lynette looked at him with broken eyes, she knew it was to late, she slowly handed her beautiful daughter over as the paramedics quickly detached the babies cord from Lynette and whisked her to an ambulance. Lynette was left in the room shaking as paramedics tried to stop the bleeding. Once they were happy they attempted to get Lynette to her feet and onto a stretcher. Her weak fram fell into a strong safe hug from the near by police man.

'I tried to keep her safe, I tried…' she cried, she was now deeply in shock

Moments later Tom arrived at the scene, he battled his way through the crowd of neighbours that had now gathered un aware of the extent of the situation. A neighbour had alerted the police to some strange noises coming from Eddies house, they had then managed to call Tom. Eddie had been caught half way down the street as he had tried to escape.

As Lynettes eyes met her husbands she finally gave into her fear, her pain her loss and she broke down.

The paramedics gave them a few minutes before intervining.

'Lynette we need to get you to a hospital now, you've lost and are still loosing a lot of blood we need to make a move' he explained.

As Lynette was whelled to the ambulance she saw the other paramedic shake his head to the policeman who was with Lynette.

'Nooooooooooo' Lynette screamed

Tom automatically grabbed her, still unaware of what had gone on, but feeling a part of his wife die in his arms.

Eddie watched the scene from the police car window as the ambulance with the baby iin drove away.

Lynette glanced over to eddies direction and shook her head. In that moment she didn't care.

Lynette didn't care about the boy she had tried to save.

Lynette didn't care about the gossip the neighbours were beginning to share.

Lynette didn't care that her husband had no idea what had happened.

In that instant the only thing Lynetted careed about was her baby.

The end.


End file.
